RGD-33
The RGD-33 Grenade was an anti-personnel grenade used during World War II, and is the main grenade used by the Red Army throughout the Call of Duty series. Call of Duty Campaign This weapon is the Soviet grenade of choice. When first pulled out, the player's character will slide in the fuse and twist it. Multiplayer This weapon is issued to the Soviet team. In Call of Duty and its expansion pack Call of Duty: United Offensive, all grenades are statistically similar. They have a damage range of 250-10 in single-player, and 120-5 in multiplayer, with a fuse of five seconds. They also have a melee attack dealing 50 damage with an animation similar to a pistol whip. The maximum number of grenades one can hold is 10, although in practice this only occurs in single-player. In multiplayer, grenade distribution is determined by the weapon one spawns with. Those equipped with a Scoped Mosin-Nagant receive one grenade; those with the PPSh-41 receive two; and those with the unscoped Mosin-Nagant receive three. Chiefly, in Call of Duty, players cannot be shellshocked by grenades. In Call of Duty: United Offensive, the damage and max number of grenades stays constant, but a few changes are enacted. Players can be shellshocked by grenades. Grenades also have the ability to be cooked, where the grenade is armed but kept in the player's hand so that the fuse is shortened when thrown. Grenade distribution is totally changed as well; instead of being determined by the weapon equipped, it is determined by rank. Privates spawn with one grenade, Riflemen with two, and Platoon Sergeants with three. rusgren_1.png RGD-33_CoD.png Call of Duty: Finest Hour The RGD-33 appears in Call of Duty: Finest Hour, as the main grenade in the Soviet campaign. It is the same with the Call of Duty, but is found more commonly, such as near starting positions and by killed NPCs, thus making the Stielhandgranate much more popular to use. Call of Duty 2 Campaign The Soviet grenade of choice. It is rather uncommon, even in Soviet campaign levels. It is statistically equivalent to other grenades. Multiplayer This weapon is issued to the Soviet team. It is exactly the same as the other grenades. In Call of Duty 2, one RGD-33 Grenade is issued to those equipped with the PPSh-41, M1897 Trenchgun, or PPS-42, two for those with the SVT-40, and three for those with the Scoped and unscoped Mosin-Nagant. rusgrenthrow.png Call of Duty: World at War It appears in the Russian Campaign as the Russian primary grenade of choice. It is rare to get more than the starting amount, but it functions exactly the same as the other grenades. When the Player runs out, they will automatically switch to German grenades. It doesn't appear in Multiplayer or Nazi Zombies. It's never found in boxes, and doesn't fall out from friendlies so they are quite rare. rgd33_5.png Call of Duty: Black Ops The RGD-33 returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops, and can only be used in the level "Project Nova", along with its German counterpart, the Stielhandgranate. In the beginning of "Project Nova", the player starts off with four RGD-33 grenades. It reuses its skin from Call of Duty: World at War. In the mission "Executive Order", when using the binoculars to locate Grigori Weaver, it can be noted that he has two RGD-33s. They're also found on the uniforms of some Spetsnaz and Vietcong and on the disguises used by Woods, Bowman and Brooks. They're never used though, as they probably serve as an accessory to their skins. They are also present in multiplayer, in some urban Spetsnaz pouches, though they're unusable, being only part of the character's model. RGD-33_Black_Ops.png|Arming an RGD-33. RGD-woods.png|Two RGD-33 grenades seen on Woods' disguise in "Executive Order". Weaver-RGD-33s.png|Weaver seen with two RGD-33 grenades in "Executive Order". Call of Duty: WWII The RGD-33 appears in Call of Duty: WWII. It can be seen on Soviet uniforms in multiplayer, but isn't usable in game. SovietMarine Expeditionary 1 WWII.png|RGD-33 grenades on a Soviet Marine. Trivia *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the grenade danger indicator will show a modern M67 grenade image instead of an RGD-33. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the RGD-33 will travel a shorter distance than other grenades. Category:Call of Duty Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty 2 Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: World at War Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Lethal Equipment